


Best Friend | Junmyeon

by hanshiz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best, Best Friends, Casual, College, Confessions, Dates before plates, EXO - Freeform, Engineers, F/M, Girlfriend, Graduation, Guilt, Help, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, School, Student Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Tagalog, University Student Kim Junmyeon, asumera, not a homewrecker
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiz/pseuds/hanshiz
Summary: Best friend; Iyan lamang tayo, pero hindi ko mapigilan na bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko tuwing nariyan ka. Pero hindi puwede, hindi ba?Best friend lang naman ako.Best friend lang.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader





	1. Unang Eksena

**Author's Note:**

> Kung saan ang hirap tumulong sa isang kaibigan sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan.

Nagsimula iyon noong huling taon ko nang pag-aaral sa kolehiyo sa kursong pinili ko. Na sa dakong huli ay may iniwan na malaking parte sa buhay ko. Ipinangako kong tatapusin ko ang pag-aaral ko kahit ano man ang mangyari. Ni hindi sumagi sa aking isipan ang pagkakaroon ng nobyo. Kung iisipin ay madali lamang iyon gawin, ngunit ika'y _dumating_.

Ako'y edad 20 na nasa huling taon ng kolehiyo, sa isang kilalang unibersidad dito sa siyudad ng Maynila. Isa lamang akong simpleng babaeng naghahangad makapagtapos ng pag-aaral at maging isang matagumpay na inhinyero kasunod ng aking lolo. Nais kong makapagtapos upang matulungan ko ang aking ina na nagtatrabaho sa ibang bansa.

_Ako si Mayumi, at ito ang aking kwento._

Simula iyon ng pasukan nang aking huling taon ng ika'y pumasok sa silid-aralan ng unang klase ko sa araw na iyon. Sa madaling sabi, hindi kita pinansin sapagkat wala namang kaagaw-agaw nang atensyon na tungkol sa iyo.

Ngunit, sadya yatang tayo'y pinaglalapit ng pagkakataon. Karamihan sa mga klase sa aking _schedule_ ay parehas ng sa iyo. Noong una ay nag aalinlangan pa tayong maglapitan, ngunit makalipas lamang ng ilang linggo ng pagkikita at pagkakasabay sa pagpasok at paglipat ng klase ay naging malapit na rin naman tayo sa isa't isa. Sa madaling sabi, naging magkaibigan tayo, kahit sa simula'y wala man lamang akong intensyong kilalanin ka.

_"Halika na, sabay tayo."_

'Yan ang linyang madalas mong sabihin sa akin pagkatapos ng bawat klaseng magkasama tayo. Inihahatid mo pa nga ako sa mga klaseng hindi tayo magkasama. Tila sinisigurado mong ako'y ligtas na makararating sa aking kasunod na klase. Walang duda, pinahahalagahan mo nga talaga ako. Maaari ko namang isipin 'yun, hindi ba?

Hindi naglaon, napagsasabihan na rin kita ng mga problema ko. Mula sa mga _professor_ na kuripot magbigay ng grado hanggang sa mga problema ko tungkol sa pamilya ko. Itinuring na rin kitang isang napakatalik na kaibigan na palagi kong matatakbuhan.

_"Salamat."_

Sinambit ko iyan bigla bigla, na naiwan kang nagtataka. Bunga nito'y iyong pangungulit kung ano ang aking ibig sabihin, pero sa kada tanong mo'y hindi ko pinapansin o madalas iniiba ko ang usapan.

Pero totoo naman na ako'y nagpapasalamat. Salamat sa pagiging kaibigan ko. Sa madaling sabi, ang bagay na para sa iyo'y mababaw lamang ay may malaking epekto sa akin. Kaya't salamat, maraming salamat.

_"May sasabihin ako, h'wag kang magugulat."_

Nang iyan ay sambitin mo, hindi ko alam kung ano ang iisipin ko. Sa una'y akala ko kung ano na, napakaraming bagay ang umikot sa ulo ko. Nakakahilo na nga kung makikita mo ang laman ng isip ko ng panahon na iyan.

Akala ko kung ano na, hindi pala. Sabi nga, huwag mag _assume_ pero bakit pag sa'yo hindi ko maiwasan? Ano bang nangyayari sa akin?

Nakita mo ata ang hindi maipintang mukha ko kaya hindi mo na itinuloy kahit anong pilit ko. Ano ba kasi ang iyong nais sabihin? Para saan nga ba? Tuloy, hindi ko na nalaman kung ano iyon. Ilang linggo rin ang lumipas, nakalimutan ko na ang nangyaring iyon, ni hindi mo na rin naman kasi nabanggit. Kaya akala ko wala ng halaga iyon.

Ngunit hindi pa pala iyon ang sukdulan ng aking pagiisip ng sobra.

_"Tulungan mo ako."_


	2. Pangalawang Eksena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung saan ang mas pinili kitang tulungan kahit na para bang hindi ako makahinga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 8th anniversary sa grupong hinding hindi ko iiwan hanggang dulo. 

_"_ _Tulungan_ _mo_ _ako_ _."_   
  


Iyan ang sinabi mo bigla isang araw na tayo'y magkasama. Una, inakala kong napaka importante noon. Tipong mga tungkol sa mga proyekto sa isang _subject_ natin. Gayunman, madali mo akong napa sabi ng _'oo'_ sapagkat napaka dalang mo lamang humingi ng tulong sa kahit na sino—sa akin. Kaya't kahit hindi ko alam kung ano ang iyong hinihinging tulong ay naghanda na kaagad ako. Ang laki pa man din ng ngiti ko noon na nabawi lamang agad dahil sa mga susunod mong salita.   
  


_"_ _Tulungan_ _mo_ _akong_ _manligaw_ _."_   
  


Naririnig mo ba 'yun?   
  


Parang bumagsak ang langit. Bakit ganito ang reaksyon ko? Hindi ba dapat akong maging masaya dahil sa akin ka humingi ng tulong? Pero bakit ganoon? Hindi ako makahinga. Ngumiti ako sa'yo.   
  


_"_ _Sige_ _,_ _kanino_ _ba_ _nahulog_ _ang_ _best friend_ _ko?"_   
  


_Best friend_. Iyan nga pala tayo. Mag _best friend_ lamang. Hindi ko maintindihan ang sarili ko;

Una, bakit ganito ang mga reaksyon ko ukol sa panliligaw mo? Pangalawa, hindi ba klaro ang intensyon ko simula pa lamang ng taon? Mukha naman na ika'y nabunutan ng tinik sa leeg at ang mukha mo'y kumawala sa isang malaking ngiti.

Sakto, dumaan siya. Isang napakagandang babaeng akala mo ipinaglihi sa gatas. Mukhang siya'y isang dyosang bumaba mula sa langit.

Sa madaling sabi, naging kayo pagkalipas ng ilang buwan mong panunuyo. Hindi ko pa rin maintindihan kung bakit ako ganito kahit na mas maliwanag pa sa buwan kung ano tayo. Halimbawa, nagseselos ako sainyo.

Pag may mga tanong ukol sa taong gusto ko bakit ang mukha mo ang lumalabas sa isipan ko? Talaga nga bang may gusto na ako sa'yo? Ngunit, hindi naman iyon maaari. Alam ko kung gaano mo siya kamahal.

Napansin mo yata na unti-unti akong lumalayo sa'yo. Sa una ay hinahayaan mo lang ako dahil akala mo may problema ako at kailangan ko ng _space._ Pero tumagal iyon at mas lalong lumayo ang loob natin sa isa't isa. Para bang paurong tayong nagkakakilala. Tinanong mo na rin naman ako pero ang naging tanging sagot ko lamang ay...  
  


_"_ _Walang_ _problema_ _._ _Sige_ _,_ _hinihintay_ _ka_ _na_ _niya_ _."_   
  


Ngunit doon ko talaga napatunayan sa isang maliit na boses sa pinakadulo ng aking utak na hanggang _best friends_ lamang tayo at wala ng iba. Ilang buwan din naging kayo, mga apat? Hindi ko alam. Pero alam kong isa ako sa naging parte ng paghihiwalay niyo. Hindi ko man lubos na maisip kung bakit ako, dahil wala namang namamagitan sa atin—ni hindi na nga tayo madalas na nagkakasama kagaya noon. Narinig ko lamang na ako ang dahilan ng ilang pagtatalo ninyo. Gayunman, hindi ako masaya dahil sa akin nag kahiwalay kayo.

Isang araw 'yun na napasugod ka sa ospital ng malaman mo kung bakit halos isang linggo akong wala sa klase at isang linggo akong hindi sumasagot sa mga _texts_ at tawag mo. Nagalit pa nga sa akin ang nobya mo sapagkat may _date_ pala kayo ng araw na iyon at iniwan mo siya bigla-bigla upang matignan ang kalagayan ko. Labis akong humingi ng tawad sa iyo dahil sobra akong nagagambala; na ako pa ang dahilan ng pagtatalo ninyo. Pero ang tangi mo lamang nasabi habang ngumingiti ng napaka payapa ay...  
  


_"_ _Ayos_ _lamang_ _iyon_ _._ _Alam_ _ko_ _namang_ _mangyayari_ _din_ _ito_ _. Hindi_ _na_ _talaga_ _maayos_ _ang_ _pagsasama_ _namin_ _."_   
  


Simula noon ay bumalik nanaman ang naudlot naming pagiging malapit. Unti-unting bumalik ang mga damdaming ikinubli ko noon at ito'y mas lumalim pa. Mga maliliit na bagay ay binibigyan ko ng ibig sabihin. Ganoon nga yata pag masyado kang nagkaka- _crush_ sa isang tao. Nagiging _assumera_ ka.

Hindi ko alam kung bunga lang ba ito ng malusog kong imahinasyon o sadyang mas nagiging mapag-alaga ka sa akin?

Isang linggo bago ang graduation. Buo na ang aking loob na magtapat sa iyo. _Now or never_ ika nga nila. Kung iisipin, baka nga ito na ang huli naming pagsasama.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"_ _Mahal_ _na_ _siguro_ _kita_ _."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support Junmyeon's 'Self-Portait' solo debut!


	3. Pangatlong Eksena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung saan ang mga hindi naunawaan ay mapag-uusapan na.

_"Mahal na siguro kita."_

Sa kabila ng seryoso kong mukha ay nagawa mo pa akong tawanan, akala mo na ako'y nagbibiro lamang. Pero paano ko mabibiro ang seryoso kong damdamin? Tumigil ka sa pagtawa unti-unti ng siguro ay mapansin mong hindi nga ako nagbibiro. Dahan-dahan kang kumalma at tumingin ng deretso sa mga mata ko. Hindi ko alam kung ano na ang sumunod na mga nangyari. Para bang nag _shutdown_ ang isipan ko at ang huli ko na lamang naaalala ay ang pagtakbo ko palayo sa'yo habang tinatawag mo ako.

Graduation na. Ang saklap man isipin, sa buong linggong 'yun ay wala tayong paraan ng pag-uusap. Masyado tayong abala sa kaniya-kaniyang mga importanteng kaganapan na patungo sa kinabukasan natin. Akala ko magtatapos ang araw na simula na ng hindi natin pagkikita. Pero sobrang tuwa ko ng marinig ko ang boses na kilalang kilala ko.

_"Mayumi!"_

_"Gabriel?"_

Hindi ako makapaniwala na naroon ka; naroon sa harap ko. Hindi ko alam gagawin ko kaya hinayaan ko na muna na mahabol mo ang hininga mo. Hinayaan ko na lamang ang sarili ko na tignan ka habang inayos mo ang postura mo at nagseryoso habang tutok na tutok sa mga mata ko.

_"Hindi mo pa alam ang sagot ko."_

Sinabi kong hindi naman sinasagot ang pag-amin ko sakanya, isa itong deklarasyon na walang hinihinging kapalit. Ngunit hindi niya iyon pinansin. Inaabangan ko na na uuwi akong luhaan at sawi sa pinaka unang lalaking minahal ko.

_Ano?_

May sinasabi siya ngunit hindi ko maintindihan. Kailan pa siya natutong magsalita sa ibang lengwahe?

Inalog-alog mo ako upang makuha ang atensyon ko. Doon lamang ulit ako bumalik sa realidad.

_Ano? Paki-ulit nga._

Hindi ko maintindihan. Hindi ko marinig. Para bang ako'y nabibingi. Para bang ang lahat ng pinagaralan ko ay lumipad paalis sa aking utak.

_"Mahal rin kita."_

**TAPOS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!
> 
> Always support EXO. We are one! Fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> Ito'y mula lamang sa kathang-isip at walang totoong taong pinatutungkulan. 
> 
> Nasa Wattpad ko din ito. 
> 
> !!! Support Junmyeon's Self-Portrait solo debut!  
> 8 years with EXO~


End file.
